


Disco Town

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the title of this story isn’t some metaphor, it doesn’t mean this will be a dancing story...even if I happen to be at a disco at this particular moment. No, this town is literally called Disco Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Disco Town**

**Prologue:**

 

I was dancing the night I should've been studying.

 

But school work was never my style...uni work? No one ever calls it that, but I need to clarify. I’m twenty-three. Yes I’m old. I even have five grey hairs. Thank God I was born blonde, or everyone else would notice.

 

Now the title of this story isn’t some metaphor, it doesn’t mean this will be a dancing story...even if I happen to be at a disco at this particular moment. No, this town is literally called Disco Town.

 

I have no idea why.

 

If you ask around, no one else will be able to tell you why. The rumour is that in the middle of the 70s some drunk hippie spray painted that over the town’s official sign. It was never changed, in fact the town made it the official name a decade ago.

 

It was a unanimous vote.

 

This boosted the tourism, and now the only good nightclubs in town were discos.

 

Not that I’m complaining, but I’d love to go to a lesbian bar without a disco ball. I always have to leave town, just to get a change of scenery.

 

I mean, anyone who went to my town would find it hard to believe that anyone left the 70s. There were only three computers in the town. One in the mayor’s office, the local library and my house.

 

No, I’m not very important, I just like the internet.

 

By the way, my name is Clarke Griffin, and the girl I’m currently eyeing across the room is Lexa North. She’s hot, athletic, and God, she’s the only reason I ever come to the disco. I mean, I hate discos, so you must understand how important this is.

 

She’s beautiful, smart, tall. I’m sort of in love.

 

Oh, and she’s walking this way.

 

I was casually leaning against a wall, but now I’m panicking. I mean, she’s still walking, approaching...and she’s walked right past me.

 

Yeah, she has no idea who I am.

 

I can’t help but huff, as I rub the back of my neck. We share the same fucking class! I’ve known her since I was five, and not once have I said hi.

 

You want pathetic, well here I am, and that’s as good as it gets.

 

This town has twenty thousand people, and I’ve said hi to most of them, but not Lexa North.

 

She’s just too fucking perfect.

 

I know that she’d hate me. I’m too short. Fit, but not in the best of shape. My eyes are green, and my skin, far too fair. I should really be in the sun more.

 

I mean, I’m not a mess, but I’m far from perfect. Especially now that she just kept walking on.

 

Huh. I think I’m just going to head home.

 

I looked across the room, spotted the exit, and headed straight for that direction.

 

Little did I know that I was being watched by said Lexa North...and she was totally checking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 

Want to know something boring? I’m in class, staring at Lexa.

 

I need to grow some balls. I’m not even looking her in the eye, I’m directly behind her…staring at her hair. She must’ve noticed something, because she’s looked back at me twice now, both times I look out the window. I really am a chicken shit.

 

Class ended, and I got up, too quickly. But I was embarrassed.

 

Then something happened I never expected, a hand came out of no where, brushing against my shoulder. I looked back, casually, only to find myself on the receiving end of Lexa’s gaze.

 

Fuck.

 

She was just staring at me. Please don’t tell me my hair was messy. I had a shower this morning, surely I don’t stink. Was I badly dressed? Did she notice the looks? Was I being obvious (I mean more than normal)?

 

Well, I must have done something, because she was smiling at me. Lexa North, Disco Town’s Goddess (I know, weird sentence), was, I repeat, _smiling at me._

 

I think I’m going to faint.

 

“You dance pretty well.”

 

“What?” Fuck, did I just say that out loud?

 

She was still grinning though, “I meant last night. I didn’t know you could bust a move like that.”

I shrugged. “Runs in the family. May dad was a professional dancer, specialising in Disco. So yeah, I’m okay. It helps that Saturday Night Fever is my favourite movie.”

 

It was all true, I’m still not a fan of going to the disco...mainly because they’re the only clubs in town. Even the straight ones. I’m Bi, what can I say. I like having options...despite being in love with Lexa….

 

She nodded, as we walked into the hallway, contemplating something. “I need to watch that one. It’s a hit in town.”

I rolled my eyes, “For obvious reasons.”

 

She chuckled at that. Yeah, I’m great with the ladies...sometimes.

 

“So, I’ve seen you around. Why is it you just keep looking over at me? You’ve been doing it since we were fifteen Clarke.”

 

I’ve been busted. “I...I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you...I mean...”

 

Yep, no recovering from that one, could I just die now? That’s be nice.

 

She paused, looking me right in the eyes. “I, you could’ve said something.”

 

I’ve been telling myself that for years.

 

I shrugged, “I know, but...”

 

“But?”

 

Did she really have to repeat that? It sound like I’m in an echo chamber.

 

“I never had that guts to say hi.” And the truth comes out.

 

She just kept looking at me. I looked away. Dejected.

 

“I should probably--”

 

She grabbed my arm. “It’s okay Clarke. I didn’t mean...I’m not accusing you of anything. I just never got it.”

 

I shrugged, yeah, real smooth.

 

“I’d like to ask you out Clarke, you cool with that?”

 

I turned to look at her. I was expecting pity in her eyes. None. But she was looking at me as though I’d ruptured a lung or something.

 

“Yeah, I’d love to go out with you. I mean, you’re the most beautiful girl in this school, uh, uni. Whatever. I just like you.” I was rambling, but she was starting to smile again.

 

“I like you too Clarke. Remember the tenth grade when I lost my bag? You leant me your books that day. Or the time you let me borrow your umbrella when it was poring rain? You just kept doing all this stuff. And over the years...I appreciated it. Even if you’d just hand me this stuff, and then run off. I never even got to say thank you.”

 

It was all true. I was a real geek back then...and not the cool modern geek either. Think of a better looking Revenge of the Nerds (anyone remember that movie, 1984, anyone? No?), that was me. Awkward as hell, especially in front of a beautiful girl. In someways, I guess I never changed.

 

“Yeah I remember, don’t know why you have to remind me though.” Yeah I was pouting, probably frowning too. It’s what happens when you bring up my very awkward teen years.

 

Yet again she was grinning. God, she really was a Goddess.

 

“I thought it was cute.” She was looking me in the eyes, tilting her head to the side. Biting her lip, was she nervous, or was I looking too much into things?

“You’d be the first one to say that.” I looked around, the hallway was empty. “Do you want to head out for lunch?”

She looped her arm into mine. “I never turn down a date.”

I halted my step, for just a moment, before walking in stride with her. “Are you asking me out?”

 

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

 

Her words rung in my head like a bell. Were they? God, maybe I am still a nerd.

 

“No, but yes, I’d love to date you.”

 

She just shook her head. “You’re like Ben from the Graduate.”

I was definitely pouting now. “I’m not that damned awkward, also, that movie lied. Who the hell thinks the future of jobs are in plastics?”

Lexa just laughed, “That movie apparently.”

 

….

 

I spent that night in bed grinning like a doofus. I was dating Lexa North. The hottest girl in the world. Not an exaggeration, if you saw her, you’d know what I mean.

 

Raven and Octavia are my roommates. They couldn’t believe. I think they thought I was lying. Hah, I say to that. Problem now, I couldn’t sleep, and I had an assignment due tomorrow, of course I haven’t started it.

 

I spent most of my day talking about movies with Lexa. Turns out she liked them almost as much as I do. I got her number, no I’m not telling you what it is. Get your own girlfriend...boyfriend...lover.

 

Whatever.

 

All I know is, after I finish my damned homework tomorrow, I’m going to see Lexa this weekend. Somewhere out of town, who knows, maybe it’ll even be in a real nightclub.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 

It was five in the morning, and I couldn’t stop thinking.

 

I was going on a date, my first, ever. I know, shocker. I couldn’t help being nervous. She’s--

 

Yeah I know I should stop, but ugh. My dreams were literally coming true, which is why I was lying wide awake. In my bed, staring up my ceiling. It was a trying time.

 

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, sitting up, I help my face in my hands. I’d slept seven hours. I felt kind of crappy. I’m not a morning person, especially this early. My head was groggy, but I couldn’t sleep. It was too late for that. Lying awake for twenty minutes does that to a person.

 

I got my jeans on, and an old grey top. Yawning, I made my way to the living room. I looked to the side, of course Raven was up, doing push-ups. The girl was fit as, but she really didn’t understand the notion of rest. It explained why she’d get injured minimum three times a year, but you couldn’t complain about the results. She had the body of a warrior, or mechanic, as she liked to put it.

 

“Hey Raven,” I was rubbing my eyes, as I walked over her.

“Hey right back. What are you doing up? You never go on a morning runs with me.” Raven had shifted to doing sit-ups, of course she did.

I just shrugged, “I’m in love, and I do weird things when that happens.”

Raven’s eyebrows scrunched up, “You were serious weren’t you? About the date.”

I’d move to the kitchen, searching the cabinet for cereal, Honey Chunks, yum! “Yeah, why’d I lie about that? I never joke about Lexa North.”

 

Raven had learnt that the hard way in high school, when I’d threatened to fight her for insulting Lexa. It was a long time ago, and yeah, as I said. I was one awkward, odd kid.

 

Raven rolled her eyes, “I know, but I just. Since when did you ask girls out? I thought you were too much of a scaredy-cat for that.”

I was rummaging in the fridge for some milk, ah, found it. “I don’t, she asked me out.”

“No way! Really?” Raven had stilled, looking up at me in shock.

It was my turn to roll me eyes. “Yes Raven. I’m irresistible.”

 

I was being silly, so Raven threw her sweaty shirt at me, I ducked.

 

I couldn’t help but be a little pissed. “Hey watch it. You could have gotten that gross thing in my cereal.”

“Sorry,” was all Raven replied with. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

 

Yeah right, I didn’t believe her for a second.

 

“Ah huh,” was all I replied with. She just ‘hmm-ed’ right back.

 

I flipped open my laptop, and played some 1940s film. Damn Rita Hayworth, now that was a woman. And boy, could she dance.

 

When the movie was over, daylight had finally graced the windows of my apartment. I closed my laptop, and put my bowl in the sink. Footsteps, I looked up to see Octavia had finally got up. In all fairness, I usually got up later than her.

 

She was rubbing her eyes when she saw me. “So you really are dating Lexa now.”

“I told you that already,” I couldn’t help the slight edge to my voice. I mean come on, I had said it only a few days ago. “How come you believe me now?”

Octavia took out her phone, showing me the screen. “Raven texted me.”

Of course she had. “What’d she say to convince you?”

Octavia paused, “You said you were in love, you never get dramatic unless you mean it.”

I wanted to fight Octavia further, but I had to let it go. Didn’t stop me from sighing though. “You still dating Lincoln?”

She grinned like school girl, shy but full of mischief. “Yeah.”

“How long--” She cut me off.

“Two months. Now I’m actually in love.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I was grumpy at that, I mean, it’s not a nice thing to say.

“Well, honestly Clarke, you hardly know her.”

 

Octavia was getting breakfast ready, eggs and bacon.

 

I felt like yelling, but I didn’t. I’m not a child. “That’s hardly fair, I’ve known her longer than you could know.”

 

Before I could hear Octavia’s reply,  I was already walking to my room. I looked through my close t . I picked out a nice button-down and a leather jacket. They looked good. And I was perking up already. Two hours from now, I’d be on my date. 

 

I went for a shower, got changed quickly and check my self out in the mirror. Oh yeah, I always loved that jacket. 

 

I was walking to the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Octavia. 

 

“Good luck,” she was smiling. I think she meant it. 

Reluctantly, I smiled back. “Thanks, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

We hugged tightly, and  I turned to the door. Taking a deep breath I left. Today was going to be a great day. 

 

….

 

I had been on the bus for forty minutes when I got off. After a ten minute walk, I was exactly where I was supposed to be. In a small cafe, on the other side of town, on a balcony over looking a lake. Hey, despite the name, this town wasn’t all bad. 

 

I got a call, it was Lexa. I couldn’t help being a little nervous. “Hi.”

“Hi right back at you.” She sounded a little out of breath. “I’m sorry, but I overslept. I’ll be there in ten minutes I swear.”

“It’s cool.” What, I couldn’t be mad. I’d already ordered tea, biscuits and a blueberry muffin. I was too happy to be sad. “But I expect you to say sorry when you get here too, just so I can tell you aren’t lying.”

She laughed, “Sure thing.”

I smirked, “I’ll see you soon then.”

 

It was then I saw her approaching me, when she hung up. 

 

“Maybe sooner than you think,” she was grinning, and it was contagious, because I was smiling right back. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

 

Lexa Fucking North was sitting opposite me. No ‘Fucking’ isn’t her middle name, it’s actually Dangerous...it’s a long story.

 

I smiled, probably too broadly. “Hi, I believe you owe me an apology.”

Her lips turned up a little at that, yet her eyes were in mild disbelief. “You weren’t joking were you?”

I raised an eyebrow, leaning back in my seat. My voice going super serious. “I never joke Ms. North.”

She leaned forward, eyeing me in a deadpan sort of way. “I expect nothing else Ms. Griffin. After all, your reputation proceeds you. Now tell me, how ever did you kill Bellamy Blake? After all, a little bird tells me he’s back from the dead.”

My eyes went wide, as I chocked on my astonishment, “I haven’t heard that name in awhile, have you heard from him?”

Lexa smiled, leaning in further rather conspiratorially. “I heard he’s back in town. Thought you and Octavia would like to know.”

I looked to the side, smile faltering. “I...I’m glad to hear he’s still around, but Octavia. She’s rather he’d stay far away.”

That only made Lexa frown. “Why? I mean he’s her Brother--”

I had to cut her off. “Let’s not talk about it. I mean, this day, this dumb cafe. It’s meant to be about us, and that story...it’s a shitty one. I, thanks for telling me. I missed Bel. He’s a good guy.”

Lexa just smiled a little forcefully, “Sure, and your right. He is. I’m meant to meet with him tonight, if you want, you can tag along.”

My eyes lit up at that. “Kind of like an extended date?”

“Sure, why not?” Her eyes got just as animated as mine.

“So, what do you think of those discos?” Dumb question, but I had to know the answer.

“I love them.” I couldn’t believe her answer. “But it’s too bad it’s all we get in town.” Yep, perfect answer.

So my reply? “It’s the fucking tourism.”

She laughed at that. “Well, it is in the only draw, that and the wine.”

I nodded, it was true. “Yeah, too bad I don’t drink.”

She took out her mobile, showing me a picture of a tall man, in a black suit, her and a beautiful Asian woman. “That’s my dad and sister. He owns and runs one of the local wineries, and yet, I don’t drink either.”

I was staring at the picture a little too long. “I don’t see the resemblance. You don’t look like your dad, or your sister.”

She took the phone back, putting it into her satchel. “Yeah, well, me and my sister were adopted. He took me in when I was nine. My sister when she was six, even if she’s like a decade older than me. I...he always wanted children, so he took us in.”

 

I paused. She was looking off into the distance, her green eyes dulling. I never even knew that. I guess Octavia might be right, there was so much I was yet to know about this beautiful woman. I just knew that I wanted...needed to know everything.

 

“He sounds like a good man, you must love him.” I really did mean that, it was probably obvious, because I couldn’t look Lexa in the eye.

Lexa just reached forward, grasping my hand, I looked up into her eyes. She was just grinning, with her lips perfectly in place. “I do, but he’s always been quirky.”

I smirked, “Just like everything else in this town.”

 

It was at that moment the waitress appeared with my order. I was more than happy. Lexa ordered a burger, fries and salad. I liked the fact that she actually ate food.

 

She looked up from her food, licking perfect lips. “What about your mum? How’s she?”

 

I guess I should explain. My mum is the town doctor. She runs the local hospital, it has fifty beds and is run by twenty-five people, fifteen of which are doctors. So yeah, she’s a regular town celebrity. Gets interviews, advises the major. Yeah, she’s hot shit in this town.

 

But, why did she have to ask me in the middle of swallowing my muffin? I was about to choke, before I grabbed a glass of water. Drinking quickly, before meeting slightly concerned eyes.

 

“She’s good, you know, saving lives.” It was true, at least to me. I wanted to be a doctor, until I was eighteen and my mum let me watch a surgery. I fainted, and thus my dreams were lost.

 

It’s for the best. I’d have made a terrible doctor.

 

It was then that the waitress came back with Lexa’s meal. I couldn’t help but wonder then, what took them so long to get my meal? Jeez.

 

Lexa smirked, picking at her fries. First thing she picks? Awesome. “Yeah? Well, I should hope so.”

I raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, she is a Griffin.”

“Do all Griffins save lives?” Lexa was just daring me now.

“No, but we’re all remarkable.” I’m very humble you know.

 

Lexa had a mouthful of fries, when she reached over to my hand. God was her hand greasy.

 

She must’ve noticed my wince, because next came a perfectly timed. “Sorry.” Followed with her quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping both her hands...and mine. Hmm. I could really get used to her holding my hand.

 

“Prove it.”

 

Was she daring me? A Griffin. Hah. That’s all I have to say to that.

 

“Sure.” I pulled up my sleeve, revealing a tattoo on my left arm. A tree, naked from winter, filled with ravens. It was as drawn as though you were staring at a silhouette, at the night, from a distant road.

 

“This,” I said, pointing to the black mark, “represents life and death. A tree, stripped of its life giving green. Clinging on for the spring, with these ravens pulling it into shadow. I got this the day after my dad’s death. I’ve never cried since, because this reminds me, that into the world we come, and once more we must leave.

 

“I will see him again, and that’s what’s so remarkable. The fact that I knowjust that.”

 

Lexa stared at me, maybe from shock, or from the blow of my words. I always was of the blunt sort. She hesitated, with her lip caught between teeth.

 

She pointed to the mark, just a breath away from touching. “May I?”

 

I simply nodded.

 

She traced the mark, my mark, with her finger. Idle in thought. “Yes Miss Griffin, you certainly are remarkable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Comments are awesome!


End file.
